Queen Libbi
by Freezing Ember
Summary: As best friends Libbi and Kari observe a fight between Yuki and Kyo, the girls pay more attention to the odd pair than usual. Soon, they discover some pretty weird secrets... suck at summaries, don't kill me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Meh no own Fruits Basket.**

_Dedicated to 'Queen Elizabeth'- You know who you are…_

"Good Morning, it's nice and sunny out here at 5 o'clock in the morning-"

"Shut up dumb alarm clock!" A mass of bleach-blonde hair appeared out from the covers. "Wake me up at five, are you crazy? This is the future world dominator, and you are waking her up at FIVE?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once ready to face the day, the blonde walked out the front door. She had recently run away from home, and was completely supporting herself. She had a job at the local Pick 'n Save, but that didn't fully support her. So, she had a second job at the Pizza Hut down the street.

She walked to school, unable to drive a car yet. As she arrived, she heard the oh-so-familiar voice, of Kari, her best friend:

"GOOD MORNING LIBBI! ISN'T LIFE BEAUTIFUL?!" Kari skipped over to her, chocolate brown hair bouncing around. It was the funniest thing ever; Kari's hair was frizzy, and always would be frizzy. She could straiten it for an hour, and it would still be fuzzy.

"Aarrggghh." Libbi said, annoyed my Kari's awakeness. Unlike Libbi, Kari still lived with her parents, and they were rich. Like, Kari got chauffeured to school in a limo. She was the super-nerd-geek of the school, though. The silver-rimmed glasses didn't help any.

"Did you finish the math last night?" Kari asked, trying to arouse her best friend.

"No, can I copy off yours?"

Kari sighed. "Sure."

The girls sat down on one of the cafeteria's tables, and Kari got out her math homework. Libbi looked at it, and copied down all the answers. Kari was being Libbi's human calculator, but was soon distracted by some yelling and a group of kids all huddled in a circle.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!"

"Stupid Cat."

Then there was a girl's voice; "Guys! Please stop fighting!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Libbi said, handing Kari's math back to her and grabbing her arm. She dragged the girl to the center of the circle.

There were two boys standing there, one with silver-grey hair, and the other with bright orange hair. Then there was the girl, who had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Libbi…"

"Oh, it's just Libbi and her nerd friend." The boy with orange hair said.

Now, Kari was a nerd. She was perfectly fine by admitting it… but when people say 'nerd friend' and are referring to her, that is just enough to make her blood boil.

"Nerd friend? I prefer KARI!"

"Seriously, just call her Kari. I am the only one allowed to call her nerd." Libbi said, pointing accusingly at the boy with the orange hair.

"What's your name, punk?"

"Kyo. Kyo Sohma." He said.

"What kind of name is that?" Kari said, feeling left out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Bellowed the scary, deep voice of the principal.

"Nothing sir." The boy with silver hair replied.

"Ah, Sohma-Kun. Good morning. Now, get to class everyone."

**Meh, alright for a first chapter, ne?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

Libbi walked into her first hour. Language- with Kari and that silver haired boy. Kari sat next to Libbi. "That fight this morning was GREAT!" She said, waving her hands around like a retard.

"Hey… isn't that the boy who was fighting with Kyo-Kyo?" Libbi said, looking at the silver-haired boy who just walked into the class.

"OHEMGEE!!! PRINCE YUKI!!!" Almost every girl in the class rushed over to him, and swarmed his desk. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?!"

"…I can't believe we didn't notice him before." Libbi said.

"Yeah, that is crazy."

"CLASS! TAKE YOUR SEATS!!!" The teacher yelled.

All the girls that had swarmed around Yuki had gone back to their seats. The teacher started class.

"Now, turn to page 264 in the book…"

"Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…" Libbi's snoring could be heard from the far side of class.

"Elizabeth? Why is it that you are sleeping in the first ten minutes of class?"

"Hn?"

"You were sleeping, again." Kari whispered.

"Oh." Libbi said, upset that her nap had been interrupted.

"Anyway, about the projects. You will be in groups of three, and you will create a poster or a billboard on the topic." The teacher said, glaring at Libbi.

"Can we choose our partners?" Some random kid asked.

"No. I will choose them for you. Libbi, Kari, and Yuki, you are group one. Now, go into the hall so you can focus."

Kari smiled, stood up, and walked out the door, followed by Yuki and Libbi. They slumped against the wall, bored, and began discussing the next topic.

"I think we should do Mood." Kari said, pointing to where it said 'mood' on the paper.

"Well, what about Plot?" Yuki said, pointing at 'plot' on Kari's paper.

"What do you think Libbi? Plot or Mood?" Kari asked, looking at Libbi.

"Ugh." Libbi responded.

"Libbi, 'ugh' isn't a word. Check a dictionary if you don't believe me." Kari said.

She poked Libbi with her pen, leaving a tiny blue dot on Libbi's sleeve.

"You can sleep in Skills. FOCUS!" Kari screamed at the 'focus', however, getting Libbi out of her daze. She looked at Yuki.

"You were that kid who was fighting with that Kyo dude before school, aren't you?" Libbi asked, pointing at Yuki.

"Yes, he's my cousin."

"He's a moron; I don't like him in the slightest." Kari said, remembering the fact that he called her 'nerd friend'.

Libbi snapped her fingers. "He can be my court jester!"

Yuki gave the girl an odd look, and Kari quickly explained.

"Libbi's gonna take over the world one day. I'm gonna be her advisor!" She said, a smile playing on her face, as she imagined Kyo in a jester outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, you should be defenestrated for your ignorance!!! I don't own Fruits Basket, and I wish I did!!!**

The morning flew by, and soon enough, it was 6th hour. As Kari walked into the ceramics room, she saw Libbi already sitting in her spot, fiddling with some clay.

"Uh… Libbi? What are you doing?"

"Shh… I am making a dooms day device. See? There's the base thing, there's the neck part, then there's the blastie-thingie that's gonna zap everybody and turn them into chickens so they can be my evil minions!!! Mwahahaha!!!" Libbi said, displaying her 'work of art'.

"…Right. How is that going to work, exactly?"

"I have no idea; that's what you're here for!"

A look of weirded-outness crossed Kari's face, but disappeared as soon as she figured out that it would mean something to do. She had finished her piece LONG ago.

"Give it here." Kari said, reaching for the device.

Libbi handed the DDD (Dooms Day Device) over.

Kari pulled out a set of wires that she kept in the back pocket of her jeans and wired them through the clay, connected the red and blue wires, then tied them in a knot. She plugged in a controller for the DDD, and turned it on. Kari moved an analog stick around, and the 'blastie-thingie' moved in the same way. Libbi smiled.

"Yay! It works!"

"Well, we can't be sure. Do you still have that cube thing you made yesterday?" Kari said, pointing at Libbi's pocket, where she would most likely keep it.

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to make sure it actually works."

Libbi pulled the clay box out of her pocket, and put it in front of the DDD. Kari aimed the blaster at the cube.

"Ready, aim… Fire." She said, pushing a button on the remote. The end of the blaster part started to glow with a sky blue-ish light, then sprayed out in a fan shape. It found the cube, and all of the light surrounded it. The cube itself started to glow white, then it grew. When the light died out, there it was. A clay-brown chicken. It looked at Kari, then at Libbi. When it saw Libbi, and did a chicken-bow.

"Hello, Queen Elizabeth. Hello, administrator Kari. I am Rigel, chicken invader number one. How may I help you today?" Rigel said.

Now, Kari was used to weird things happening, but clay, being zapped by a clay zappy-thing, then turning into a TALKING CHICKEN?!?! That drew the line.

"Y-You t-talk?!" Kari said, drawing attention of some of the other boys in the class. They 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the talking chicken.

"Yes, of course I talk. That ray thing you have not only makes me a chicken, but if you press the orange button, it makes normally inanimate objects become animated." Rigel said.

Kari smirked, pushed a the orange button on the remote, then navigated the blaster to her pencil.

The blaster lit up again, and zapped her pencil. It grew a face, then smiled at Kari. "Hey, Kari."

Kari was beyond freaked. "OMG, my pencil talks."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!**

Kari picked up her pencil and examined it. Kyo walked over to her.

"Your pencil talks?"

"Well, five minutes ago it didn't."

Kyo nodded. "Right."

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?!" Kari screamed, still offended by his 'nerdy' comment from before.

She picked up the ray, and Kari's pencil, Rigel and Libbi watched with amusement. Kari pushed the orange button off, and aimed the end at Kyo. "Now, stand still…"

"Whatzit gonna do to me?" Kyo asked, suddenly nervous.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!!" She screamed again. Kari pushed the blast button, and the blue light surrounded Kyo. The light vanished, leaving a very ORANGE chicken sitting at Kari's feet.

"What- You shrunk me?"

Kari laughed. "I did a lot worse than that…"

Rigel tried to contain his laughter, but it simply didn't work. Libbi, on the other hand, was about to die of laughter.

Kyo examined himself, and then shrieked. "You turned me into a chicken?!"

"That's what you get for calling me a nerd without Libbi's permission." Kari said.

The brown haired girl from that morning ran into the room. She had jewelry, in the room next door.

"Kyo!"

"Eh? TOHRU?!" The orange chicken said, a mix between shock and embarrassment.

She walked over to him, and poked him. "You're… You're a chicken!"

"I KNOW!!"

Yuki had now caught on. He started to laugh once he actually saw Kyo.

"What are you laughing about rat-boy?!"

Libbi looked confuzzified. "Why rat-boy?"

"Uh… It's just a nickname!" Kyo said, flushing.

"Wait. Your last name is Sohma, right?" Kari said, snapping into smart mode.

"Yes…" Yuki said, not quite knowing where this was going.

"OHEMGEE!!" Kari said, pulling Yuki's sleeve out of the room and into the hallway. 

"What?" Yuki said, eyes full of concern.

"I get it! You're the rat from the zodiac!!" Kari said, gushing from excitement.

"Wha- How?" Yuki said, completely confused.

"Oh, my bro knows KiKi." Kari said, smiling.

"KiKi?"

"Uh… I think his/her name is Akito?"

Yuki sputtered at the nickname for the psycho. "KiKi… nice nickname."

"So… Kyo's the cat, huh?" Kari said, trying to move along in the conversation.

"Yeah."

Kari nodded. "Now I get it…"


End file.
